Altered Mirror: Ch. 2
by Defiant
Summary: Chapter 2 of ST and B5 Crossover. Sorry about Chapter 1 format, Hope you like Chapter 2.


Chapter 2 

The _ENTERPRISE _held a position similar to that of the _JAMES KIRK _not that long ago when it had encountered the Neutrino Storm. Data examined the sensor readings and immediately picked up the Neutrino field, swirling around like that of a cyclone. The sensors couldn't detect what was creating the cyclone effect. It should not act like there were heavy winds, even solar winds would not create this type of movement. 

Data's hands flew over his console. "Launching Class One Probe", Date informed. Captain Picard had already authorized Data to take the necessary steps to determine what happened to the _JAMES KIRK. _The probe launched from the Photon tube of the _ENTERPRISE_ appeared very similar to that of a standard torpedo launch. It sped along on its trajectory for the anomaly. 

"Impact in 3…2…1" Data noted in his monotonous voice. 

The probe entered the anomaly, Data monitored the readings and then it vanished. Data tilted his head in a perplexed manner. Then an alarm went off on his panel, Data's hands flew over his consoles, no one on the bridge could see his movements. The Neutrino Cyclone had traces of a very small black hole embedded in it, untraceable with the amount of Neutrino's masking it. Nothing that would harm a solar system either, or to disassemble a starship for that matter. 

Data was about to turn to provide a report to the Captain, when another alarm at his panel went off. Data acknowledged the warning and consulted the sensors. The Neutrino Cyclone was moving, towards the _ENTERPRISE. _

***

Lance turned away from the view screen. He couldn't help but noticed how beautiful Ivanova was. He definitely knew something was going on, the space station, her uniform, both he'd never seen before. This was looking bad all the time. 

"Da'nar, Ryan, your with me. Greene I want you to keep a steady transporter lock on us at all times, if anything happens."

"Yes sir! If I may I also recommend using a shuttle. We don't want to show all of our technology at once. Besides all I detect are shuttles transporting between the larger craft."

"Good thinking Erin. Da'nar, I want three of your best security personnel too."

She agreed. 

They all entered the turbolift and made their way to the shuttle bay. By the time the _JAMES KIRK _entered a holding orbit around _Babylon 5_, they were all in the shuttlecraft preparing for take off. The shuttlebay doors opened up, the forcefield remained active as the shuttle lifted up and slowly exited the bay. Ryan was relieved of piloting the shuttle. Commander Lance loved to pilot too, so he took the opportunity and relieved him. Ryan didn't care, he got the rare chance to take in the scenery. The station was much bigger than any of them had even imagined. He even thought this station might be bigger than McKinley.

"Okay, so where do we go?" Da'nar quizzically asked. 

Ryan activated the communications panel and opened a channel to the station. Somebody else was on the viewscreen, a young male. 

"This is Lieutenant Corwin, what can I help you with?"

"Lieutenant, this is Lieutenant Ryan of the _JAMES KIRK, _where should we proceed?"

"Proceed on course, our tractor beams will bring you in?"

"Acknowledged." Ryan ended. 

Commander Lance continued on the original heading, while Ryan monitored the surrounding activity. "The _JAMES KIRK _has released the tractor beam on the Narn vessel" Ryan reported.

At that moment the shuttlecraft rocked, as if grabbed by something. 

"Must be their tractor beams, releasing helm control" Lance noted. 

The shuttlecraft was now under the guidance of the tractor control system on board Babylon 5. Commander Lance released his control of helm as the crew on board the shuttlecraft watched at the hustle around the station. Lance turned to see the _JAMES KIRK _and noticed other ships trying to get a glimpse of the Sovereign Class starship. 

"Lance to _JAMES KIRK_" Lance said as he tapped his comm badge. 

"_JAMES KIRK _here, go ahead Commander" 

"Issue a standard general warning to all ships in the vicinity to not get within 100 meters of the ship. If they do, lock on them with a tractor beam and reverse the polarity. That should push them away."

"Acknowledged sir. Good luck. _JAMES KIRK _out."

The shuttlecraft entered the landing bay of Babylon 5. They drifted through the various pathways, each crewmember taking the sheer size of this space station. As their shuttle was guided throught the passageways, they came by several other ships either docked or in passing. They eventually came to a platform and landed. The cycle down process didn't take very long. The doors opened up, two security personnel armed with phaser rifles exited first and took up a position on either side of the gantry. Lance then stepped off next, followed by Da'nar, Ryan and two other security personnel. The five of them walked up to a group waiting for them. About five of them were armed, probably security Lance assumed, then he immediately saw Ivanova, standing out in front. She was even more striking in person. 

"Commander Ivanova," Lance started as he put his hand out, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Commander Lance" Ivanova returned, "likewise." She then gestured to a man on her right, he was a commanding man and stood a good 2 inches taller than Lance. "This is Captain John Sheridan, he runs Babylon 5." 

Lance turned to Sheridan and also offered his hand, Sheridan took it. 

"Commander Lance. You've created quite a mess here."

Lance turned a little red, "Not by intention." 

"Are you the Commanding Officer of your ship?" Sheridan asked. 

"Yes, our Captain had a fatal accident."

Sheridan easily saw the hurt in Lance. "I'm sorry to hear that. Let's go to my office, we can discuss you and your ship."

"Agreed." Lance replied.

"Um, one thing." Sheridan said as he looked at Lance's security personnel. "Your security personnel must leave their weapons with our security. We don't allow weapons on the station. You can understand."

"Yes, I can. Then you too can understand, if I just have them leave their weapons on the shuttle. I'll keep my other two to guard the shuttle." 

Sheridan smiled, he had hoped to a closer look at their weapons. He'd never seen a weapon carried by humans such as these. "Agreed." Sheridan closed. 

Lance turned to the two security personnel with him and ordered them to collect all phasers and return them on the shuttle. The two collected the phasers and put them on the shuttlecraft. The two guarding the shuttlecraft remained at the position, standing ready, with their own phaser rifles. 

They exchanged pleasantries then Lance and his group made their way through the station to Sheridan's office. They all noticed the different aliens roaming around. All of which neither of them had ever seen. They received a variety of looks too, probably a result of the different uniform style. Since they were human no one really questioned it. 

"This is the Zocalo," Ivanova explained, "it's basically one big area of commerce, they sell anything from food to other various supplies."

Lance just stared in amazement. 

They arrived at Sheridan's office and each took a seat around a conference table. 

At first the table was quiet, no one was quite sure where to start. 

"Captain, I'll start off by stating who we are and go from there...We represent the United Federation of Planets. We belong to an organization known as Starfleet, whose headquarters are on Earth, San Francisco." A few glances were exchanged from the Babylon 5 crew. Lance went on, "what is stationed just outside this space station is the _U.S.S. JAMES KIRK _, registry number NCC 76949. She is a Sovereign Class Starship built on stardate 99622.15 at the Utopia Planetia Shipyards on Mars."

"There are no shipyards on Mars capable of building a ship of that size." 

Lance turned to the voice, it was the bald security officer Mr. Garibaldi, if Lance remembered it correctly. 

"Maybe not here in this time and dimension. Where I come from there certainly is. We were on a mission to investigate an anomaly in the Beta Quadrant. As it turned out it was a Neutrino field fluctuating the space time continuum. Somehow our warp drives accelerated the movement of this anomaly and over took our ship throwing us into this universe. Our sensors indicate everything is different, except for the Sol Sector. We know of the possibility of other universes but to have them so different. It's so unbelievable."

"Humans have always been ignorant of their own place in the universe. This shouldn't be any different." Da'nar added. She was the only alien in the room, half-alien anyway and also part human. 

Captain Sheridan sat in his chair, unsure what he should do with these newcomers. Their story was definitely difficult to believe. _Another universe, _he thought to himself. Of course there he couldn't explain these people sitting before him and that unusually elegant ship sitting in a orbit around _BABYLON 5. _

"Well Commander, it seems that you're a long way from home." Sheridan noted. "It's hard to imagine that there is another Earth out there, similar to ours and yet very different. That explains your ship and your uniforms, as well as the different technology. Let me tell you where you are..." Sheridan began to explain the history of Babylon 5 and the mysterious endings of the previous four. He further explained about Earth Alliance including the incidents surrounding President Clark and finally their breaking away from Earth Alliance. There wasn't much to tell other than that. 

Someone then hit the panel for the door, Sheridan confirmed who it was and opened the door. A female walked in ever so elegantly, Commander Lance could have sworn she floated in rather than walked. She had brown hair and Lance noticed some type of appendage from her head that came to tip at the back of her head. Sheridan got up and walked to her and brought her to the group. Sheridan's touch was soft and caring 

"Commander," Sheridan gestured to Commander Lance, "this is Delenn, she is of Minbar" She bowed. 

"I'm Commander Clayton Lance," he returned the bow.

"Very nice to meet you Mr. Lance." 

She gave Sheridan a puzzled look, he whispered something in her ear she raised her brow as if she had heard of them too. They both walked back to the other side of the table and sat next to one another. Lance immediately noticed the way they looked at one another; they were involved. 

"Captain, we came here to drop off the Narn vessel. Not to interfere with your people or anything of the like. Our principals dictated we assist the Narn vessel, otherwise we would be attempting to get back home. We don't wish to trouble you any further." 

"What if you can't get home" Ivanova asked.

Lance turned to her, "We have to get home, our own people are engaged in a war of its own, with the Dominion. We must return. We'll have to keep trying until we do."

Ivanova could understand the passion to return home. 

"_JAMES KIRK to Commander Lance_."

The entire Babylon 5 crew was startled by Lance's comm badge. Lance tapped it, the familiar chirp indicated it was ready to transmit. "Lance here, go ahead."

"_Commander, it seems that we are wanted by the Centauri. There are two Centauri vessels on a direct heading for the JAMES KIRK and weapons are hot._"

***

"Captain, the neutrino anomaly is closing in on the _ENTERPRISE." _Data quickly reported. 

Picard didn't want the _ENTERPRISE _so close to the anomaly in the first place. Data had insisted on it for improved sensor readings. "Helm, come about course 135 mark 4 full impulse." 

The Ensign residing at the Helm plugged in the coordinates as ordered "Coming about, course 135 mark 4 full impulse aye" 

The _ENTERPRISE _gracefully turned at an up angle and accelerated at full impulse. The anomaly closed the distance to the _ENTERPRISE._

"The Anomaly is closing in sir." Date noted maintaining his observation.

"Helm, maintain course, Warp 4, engage."

"Warp 4 aye sir." The Ensign as fast he could pressed the necessary commands to bring the Warp Core online and was in the process of pressing the enable function.

Data noted something on the sensors, "No wait!!" 

The helmsman was too quick, he had already enabled the Warp fields, the warp nacelles illuminated a bright blue, the neutrino's accelerated one hundred times faster than it had previously and over took the _ENTERPRISE._

The _ENTERPRISE-E _vanished from the Beta Quadrant. 

The bridge rocked violently, Picard was relieved that he was sitting when the anomaly hit. A comm panel erupted in sparks, a bulkhead by the turbolift gave way and fell, and then the power went out. The bridge was then only illuminated by the emergency red lights. Data held on effortlessly as the ship was tossed in an unimaginable fashion. The helmsman was lying down face first on the deck floor trying desperately to get a hold of something solid. Riker was also off of his feet, not by choice, he was close to the Ensign and slowly made his way to him. The ship bucked hard to port, the Ensign slid closer to Riker. Riker through his hand out and grabbed his arm and held on with all his might. Riker had hold of one of the railings and never let go. 

The rocking of the ship quickly subsided as the anomaly released its hold on the _ENTERPRISE. _ Picard got up out his chair and assisted Riker back up. Lights to the bridge returned, as did main power. Riker looked around and noticed even with main power back up some consoles remained dark. 

Reports started to come in from throughout the ship. Several casualties were reported, fortunately no fatalities. Picard was relieved to hear that. 

Data began his analysis of their immediate surroundings. He quickly noted only one star system was a match to there database, Sol Sector. 

***

Lance wanted to avoid a serious confrontation, now it looked as if they wanted a confrontation. He wasn't too concerned with these two ships. After all, they didn't have any trouble earlier, but you never know, these Centauri could prove unpredictable. 

"Acknowledged _JAMES KIRK_, remain at yellow alert. If they fire, return fire to disable only. Lance out." 

Lieutenant Commander Greene closed the communications channel. Bowing her head in frustration she didn't like the command of disabling only. Their enemy's intent is probably to destroy them and yet they can only return to disable. She felt that if someone wanted to pick a fight then she ought to finish it. 

***

Ivanova consulted a screen at her end of the table and motioned to look at the Vid screen. They all immediately saw the two Vorchan Class Battlecruisers on an intercept course for the _JAMES KIRK._

Sheridan tapped his comm unit on his wrist.

Sheridan brought his wrist communicator closer to his mouth, "C-I-C, issue a warning to the Centauri vessels. The Earth ship and Narn vessel are under our protection. Any aggression against them will constitute an aggression against _Babylon 5_." 

At that point, the panel again signaled that someone was at the door. Sheridan didn't look to enthusiastic at this visitor, he reluctantly opened the door. 

"Ah Captain Sheridan," 

Londo Mollari walked in the room as if he owned it. He studied the new human visitors with a careful eye. 

The Starfleet personnel all recognized the race this man was associated with. 

"I see you have guests. I must assume these are the ones responsible for disabling our three Centauri ships." Londo stepped towards the conference table and looked hard at each of the _JAMES KIRK _crew. 

"Londo, this isn't the time." Ivanova replied.

"Oh but it is Commander. You see, these humans are fugitives of the Centauri Republic. That gives us every right to apprehend them. It is so kind of you to hold them for us. This will do great wonders for the relations between you and the Centauri Republic."

Lance watched everyone with a close eye. He did have some trust with these humans, but how far would he let that trust go. He remained leary and ready, for anything. He gave a quick look to Da'Nar, she knew what he was implying, she too was ready. 

"Londo, we are not holding them for you. They are our guests and at present under our protection."

"My two battlecruisers think otherwise Captain."

"If your ship fires on our ship, we will blow you out of the stars." Da'nar blurted out. 

Londo eyed her fiercely, _so a female is there Captain, very good_., "No doubt, that is why three more have been dispatched to the immediate area. There is no escape for them Sheridan." 

"_JAMES KIRK to Commander Lance."_

Lance tapped his comm badge, "Lance here go ahead."

__

"Commander, the two Centauri vessels have established a position around the JAMES KIRK, they are also well within weapons range."

"Acknowledged, maintain level readiness. And Greene, perform a level one bio-scan of the lifeform directly in front of me."

Londo looked straight at Lance with an expression of shock..

__

"Scan complete sir."

"Thank you Greene, Lance out"

"What did you do?" Londo demanded.

"Nothing," Lance stepped a little closer to Mollari, "well actually, if your not allergic to tetryon radiation, then you have nothing to worry about. Otherwise, it could be quite...fatal. You should know, I'd say in an hour or two."

Londo made a gesture feeling his body, he didn't feel any different. At least he tried to convince himself, his stomach started to turn and grumble. "You just made a terrible mistake!" Londo shouted and just as fast, exited the room. 

Lance smiled, he loved having the last word. Sheridan stepped up to Lance's side. 

"You really didn't give him any radiation...did you?"

Lance turned to Sheridan, still smiling, "No, just a routine class one bio scan."

Sheridan was unsure the purpose behind a bio scan, possibly to let Londo know that these new humans were not afraid of him. He might have done the same thing if the roles were reversed. Another call on Sheridans comm beeped. "_Captain, Alpha Code transmission from Earth Dome"_.

Sheridan's attention seemed sharper, _news of these new humans must have reached Earth_, Sheridan thought. He also hoped they wouldn't contact him, he hated dealing with Earth Alliance these days since President Clark insituted Martial Law on Earth. Sheridan leaned in to his wrist "Okay, thanks..." 

Sheridan turned to Lance, "I have to take this." Lance nodded and took his group out of Sheridan's office. The rest of the _Babylon 5_ crew followed as well. Sheridan gave nod to Ivanova signally to her that she wasn't included in this message. Ivanova smiled and proceeded with the rest of the _Babylon 5_ crew out of his office. 

Lance turned to Da'nar, "go back with the rest of the crew and check on the two guarding the shuttle, they could probably use some company."

"Aye sir", replied Da'nar and she motioned for the rest to follow. 

Garibaldi heard the order and notioned two of his own guards to make sure they get back to the hangar bay without incident. Ivanova walked up to Lance, "I can show you around if you like Commander."

Smiling, "Yes, I'd like that," he returned, "and please call me Clay." Ivanova gave Garibaldi a look that said 'leave me alone'. He returned the nod and took the doctor in the opposite direction. 

Sheridan sat back down at his desk and punched in the necessary codes to accept the transmission. An older bald man came in to view on the view screen. Sheridan recognized him as Admiral Collins of Earth Alliance. "Captain, nice to see you again." Sheridan continued to stare, they weren't much friends when Sheridan was part of Earth Alliance, in fact he opposed Sheridan coming to B5 in the first place.

"What can I do for you Admiral" Sheridan replied in a voice that seemed he was uninterested in the Admiral.

The Admiral returned a gleem of a smile, "Right to the point eh Captain, that's what I've always liked about you." 

Sheridan continued to return the look, not saying anything.

"Captain, we've received numerous reports that you have encountered a new ship crewed by humans." 

__

News travels way too fast these days, Sheridan thought. He couldn't dismiss the allegation, he knew everyone in this sector by now heard of what happened to the Centauri. Though he was sure Londo, didn't like that part of the publicity and would try to change the facts around so that the Centauri came out smelling like roses.

"Yes we have." Sheridan said in a matter of fact. 

The Admiral looked puzzled, "No doubt you have corrupted the truth and have forged an alliance with them too."

Sheridan this time smiled, "on the contrary Admiral. We did inform them of some events that is going on with earth. However, we are not allied with them. They only wish to return home. We will assist in any way possible."

"Earth Alliance wants to meet these people and have a look at their ship. Especially since it easily handled three Centauri Battlecruisers." 

"Admiral, I don't think they are interested in Earth Alliance. They're only goal is to get home."

"Nonetheless, we have two Earth Alliance Destroyers enroute to you and should reach you in half an hour. They want only to escort these humans back to Earth. They want nothing to do with _Babylon 5_."

"Well Admiral, I can certainly arrange a meeting with you and their Commander. Don't you think it a bit presumptuous that they would come back with you." 

The Admiral put on one of his biggest poker smiles, "Captain, they have no choice in the matter. Now do they?" 

Sheridan didn't think this would happened. He knew they would want information on these people and their ship, but he didn't think they would enforce having them come back to Earth. "Admiral they are also under _Babylon 5_ protection. Any aggression against them is an aggression against us."

"Now Captain..." 

"That is all Admiral." Sheridan interrupted and then cut the transmission. He sat there a moment in his chair. He walked up to the vid that displayed a current projection of the _JAMES KIRK _sitting along side _BABYLON 5 _and just stared at it _trouble is coming, _he thought. He turned around to face Delenn who never left the room. "They're coming for them."

Delenn walked up to Sheridan and ever so softly placed her hand on his shoulders. She didn't have to say anything, just that notion was enough to make Sheridan rest at ease, at least for now. 

***

Ivanova led Lance to a park. From here Lance stood in amazement at the wonder of this rotating habitat. It was breathtaking for him. The closest mage he ever saw to this were images of the interior of the Dyson's Sphere. They had spent an hour touring the station so far. Lance enjoyed it immensely, as did Ivanova. They were on a first name basis now. "Have you ever seen the Golden Gate?" Lance asked. 

"No, I've always meant to," Ivanova replied, "but never seemed to get enough time to do it"

"Would you like to?"

"Well, yeah sure. But I'm not to popular with Earth Gov these days. I'm not even sure if I'll ever see Earth again."

Lance turned to face Ivanova, smiling very brightly, "Do you trust me?"

Ivanova stared into his eyes, she peered into them further, trying to touch his mind with her telepathic abilities. She hated doing this, she felt it was an invasion of privacy, however there was a need, she scanned him. And she saw him there was no deceit or malcontent. 

"Yes, I do." 

"Good, then trust me now okay?"

Ivanova stood there, apprehensive of what to expect and reluctantly replied "okay".

Lance tapped his comm badge, "Lance to JAMES KIRK."

"_Go ahead Commander_."

"Two to beam up."

Ivanova looked at Lance in shock, especially as she felt a sensation come over her body. She looked around and right before her eyes, the Polarium changed into a room she had never before seen. 

Lance grabbed her hand and escorted her off the transporter pad.

"You're on the _JAMES KIRK _now." 

Ivanova couldn't believe it. She had no idea these humans possessed such technology. To literally transport wherever you want, instantaneously. 

"How...did you do that?"

"We didn't think you had the technology. That's why we used our shuttlecraft. I really can't tell you how it works. " 

Ivanova understood. 

Lance led her out of the tranporter room and down several corridors and stopped. 

"Computer, enable program Lance San Francisco."

"_Confirmed Lance San Francisco_" the female computer voice confirmed. 

"Run program..." 

Lance now noticed he was still holding Ivanova's hand. He must have forgot to let go after the transporter pad. He immediately felt the heat rise. 

"Come..." Lance stepped closer to the door and entered the proximity grid and the doors opened up on their own. 

Ivanova followed and immediately her jaw dropped. Subconsciously she let go of Lance's hand and starred out in amazement. Here right before her eyes stood the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco. The day was clear, hardly any clouds, she looked around at the city. It was very different than her own. Thought she had never been to San Francisco, she did see pictures. This looked too real, she even felt a slight breeze and could smell the faint salt in the air from the ocean.

Lance pointed down the slope, "that is Starfleet Command."

Ivanova looked in the direction he was pointing, she saw a bustle of activity, numerous craft coming and going. She could see the resemblance Lance's own shuttlecraft. 

"Computer, place us on the Golden Gate Bridge."

The view shifted, Ivanova almost felt dizzy but quickly regained herself. They now stood on the bridge. She looked up at the pylon it was tall. Much taller than she had realized. There ocean breeze was more apparent now, nice and cool. She looked over the bridge and saw the ripples of the ocean. She couldn't believe how real this seemed. 

"This is absolutely amazing." 

"I think it was around 2290, when Captain Kirk crashed in a Klingon Bird of Prey, right down there." Lance pointed down, "he saved the planet from some aliens who were trying to contact whales. 

Captain Kirk was a legend, he accomplished so much and saved Earth and the Federation countless times. He is the one who my ship was named after." 

Ivanova looked back up to Lance in a questioning look, "you said 2290 as if it was your history." 

"Yes, almost 90 years ago." 

"90 years..." Ivanova was shocked to hear that. "the present year for us is 2260." 

Lance now realized why Ivanova was so shocked. He took for granted that they were on the same timeline. He had no idea or even fathomed that this Earth was almost century off of his own. 

"The change into this dimension must have also sent us into this past." 

They both stood there, overlooking San Francisco Bay. Lance thought to himself that of his past 2260 versus this 2260, this realm would appear to be far more advanced. 

"It is really weird to think that we have somewhat the same history, but yet it is so much different." Lance began. 

"I know what you mean." 

As they stood overlooking Alcatraz Island, there was a violent shudder knocking the two of them on the ground. As they got up. They noticed the program shimmer a moment then resumed. Lance knew it wasn't the program. 

END CHAPTER 2 


End file.
